


Отголоски вечности

by silver_autumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять лет назад Дин стал временно исполняющим обязанности пропавшей в неизвестном направлении Смерти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отголоски вечности

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи: Дин, Тесса, Сэм  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Жанр: мистика, драма  
> Предупреждения: мат, смерть второстепенных персонажей, влияние Чака Паланика.
> 
> Написано на SPN Reverse Bang по арту cato. За бетинг спасибо огромное Sautille.

Она спрашивает:  
\- Почему?  
У неё огромные зелёные глаза, наполненные слезами, дрожащие ресницы, веснушки на лице и мягкие русые волосы, собранные в два упругих хвостика.  
Ей было девять лет, одиннадцать месяцев и тридцать дней.  
У неё есть: только судорожно прижатый к груди плюшевый мишка и неизвестная вечность впереди.  
Дин садится перед ней на корточки, ласково поглаживая по голове и глядя прямо в глаза.  
Он говорит:  
\- Так будет лучше.  
Он говорит:  
\- Тебя ждёт только хорошее.  
Он говорит:  
\- Ты ещё встретишься с ними.  
Он не врёт.  
Девочка тихо всхлипывает, потирая нос крепко сжатым кулачком.  
Здесь нет слёз.  
Тесса берёт её за руку, и волочащаяся по полу плюшевая лапа игрушки стирает пыль.  
Два шага вперёд, до белой воронки.  
Он говорит:  
\- Всё будет хорошо.  
Девочка уже не слушает.  
Ещё один шаг.  
Мишка исчезает вместе с ней.  
Дин смотрит на часы. Кивает, отмечая что-то для себя.

У него: двадцать минут и двадцать две секунды и адрес пиццерии в городке Гринвил, штат Монтана.

Тёплая рука ложится на плечо на двадцать пятой минуте.  
Дин как раз наблюдает через окно за тем, как остатки его пиццы – зафлиртовался с официанткой, не уложился в положенное время – уносят на голубом подносе на кухню.  
Дин знает, что их не только не выкинут в мусорку, но даже не скормят прижившейся у забегаловки собаке.  
Толстая официантка с грязными ногтями, обслуживавшая соседний столик, сожрёт их втихаря. И не подавится.  
На этот раз.

\- Как пицца?  
Тесса садится рядом, легко и изящно, как всегда.  
\- Дрянная, - противный привкус ушёл вместе с остальными ощущениями, но воспоминания остались. – Лучше потратить время на что-нибудь другое.  
\- Спасибо за совет, - она улыбается только уголками губ, едва заметно и немножко снисходительно.  
Ни капли не обидно. Дин не знает, сколько ей лет. Тесса одевается в Prada, слушает Джо Дассена и живёт в мире-между-мирами столько, что он просто не рискует спрашивать.  
Но она никогда не напоминает об этом.  
\- Что там дальше? – он лениво провожает взглядом стайку старшеклассниц, разряженных в розовое и раскрашенных, как племя собирающихся в бой индейцев.  
\- Госпиталь в Лос-Анджелесе у тебя, - Тесса привычным движением откидывает волосы с лица, - и двадцать минут покоя у меня.  
\- О, Голливуд, - Дин криво ухмыляется. На самом деле, ему давно всё равно, в какое место их занесёт на этот раз, чью душу придётся забрать. Его собственная душа уже не чувствует боли. Почти. У каждого свои пределы. – Кинозвезда?  
\- Инфаркт.  
\- Как скучно жить, - Дин картинно вздыхает, закатывая глаза. Всё это напоминает привычный ритуал. Да так оно, собственно, и есть. – Когда там нам светит отпуск?  
\- Ну, лет через сто ты сможешь выйти на свободу на три часа, - Тесса усмехается саркастично. – Потом… следующая поблажка – лет через пятьсот.  
Хорошо, что Дин уже отобедал. Иначе непременно подавился бы. И умер. Ещё раз. Ничего страшного, конечно, двум смертям не бывать, но ощущения слишком уж неприятные.  
\- Начинаю понимать, почему сильные мира сего планомерно линяют на покой.  
Дин потягивается, поднимаясь со свежеокрашенной скамейки, завершая разговор.  
\- Адрес, клиент?  
Тесса запускает в него бумажным самолётиком, смотрит на часы, кивает сама себе и исчезает, не попрощавшись.  
Всё возвращается на круги своя.

Он говорит:  
\- Какого чёрта?  
Он кричит:  
\- Верните меня обратно!  
Он орёт:  
\- Да вы что, охуели совсем, сучьи дети?!  
Дин не отвечает.  
Этот толстяк с жирными пальцами, увитыми золотыми перстнями, надоел ему ещё до того, как умер. Слишком сильно приходилось тянуть его за руку, чтобы выдернуть у врачей, всё боровшихся и боровшихся за его деньги. Ну, не за жизнь ведь, в конце концов?  
Боров всё ещё тонко, противно визжит.  
У него: больничная пижама, пять перстней с печатками, бородавка возле носа, заплывшие глазки и уверенность в том, что мир принадлежал, принадлежит и будет принадлежать исключительно ему.  
Дин отсчитывает положенные три минуты, стиснув зубы и обогащая свой словарь нецензурных выражений. Наблюдать, как жирный мертвец пытается схватить тебя за грудки – отдельное удовольствие.  
Наконец, воронка открывается в пяти шагах позади мужика, и Дин бесцеремонно толкает его внутрь. Противный визгливый голос, выкрикивающий новое проклятие, обрывается.  
Воронка захлопывается. На этот раз она – грязно-серого цвета.  
Дин смотрит на часы. Пятнадцать минут и тридцать восемь секунд.  
Минус жизнь и плюс адская вечность.

Тесса появляется из ниоткуда, как и всегда.  
Ничего не выражающее лицо, ощущение тепла.  
Дин незаметно морщится.  
Он прекрасно знает, что до сих пор в одиночку выполняет только самые лёгкие задания.  
Убийца, застреленный полицейским, толстяк, умерший от инфаркта, грязный подросток с передозировкой, угоревший алкоголик.  
Не то чтобы это было обидно.  
Просто сейчас будет что-нибудь такое… кто-нибудь такой, что сердце снова сожмётся от боли.  
Дин благодарен Тессе. За то, что она рядом. За то, что рядом – но не слишком близко.  
За то, что, кажется, она прощает и понимает всё.  
\- Идём?  
Она кивает, соглашаясь.  
Дин сказал бы, что в её взгляде проскальзывает жалость, но он точно знает, что это неправда. Жнецы не умеют жалеть. А он сам – получеловек, полупризрак, полужнец, или вообще кто он там – просто блядское исключение из правил. Чтобы жилось веселее.  
\- Кто в этот раз?

Дин думает:  
\- Почему?  
Дин почти кричит мысленно:  
\- За что?  
Дин не понимает:  
\- Какого чёрта?  
Перед ним – деревянная резная колыбелька в маленькой тёмной комнате. Тихий голос молодой женщины напевает какую-то песню. Её глаза сияют в тусклом свете ночника.  
На низеньком столике рядом с колыбелькой – старая книжка, стакан с недопитым чаем, бутылочка с остатками детской смеси и смятый индейский ловец снов.  
Над колыбелькой – игрушки. Летают бумажные бабочки, отбрасывая тени на стены.  
Тихо.  
Малыш спит.  
Женщина выходит из комнаты, оставляя дверь приоткрытой, оглядываясь напоследок и ласково улыбаясь.  
Она напоминает Лизу. Немножко.  
И совсем чуть-чуть – тех, за кого когда-то Дин перегрызал глотки демонам и призракам.  
Он хотел бы сейчас обернуться, высказать Тессе всё, что думает об этих идиотских приказах, а потом всадить ей в грудь пару зарядов с солью, для профилактики, улыбнуться и отправиться восвояси.  
Он этого, конечно же, не делает.  
Дин берёт свёрток на руки. Головка мальца едва выглядывает, но голубые глаза глядят задорно и по-детски доверчиво.  
В колыбельке остаётся безжизненное крошечное тельце.  
Малыш ничего не спрашивает. Ничего не понимает ещё.  
Дин не знает, куда отправляются неродившиеся дети и совсем ещё крохи, у которых даже своих воспоминаний нет.  
Сэм когда-то, начитавшись каких-то книжонок, говорил, что такие становятся ангелами.  
Может быть.  
Три минуты истекают, а Дин всё ещё не выпускает драгоценную ношу из рук.  
Воронка появляется чуть в стороне. Она сияет нестерпимой белизной. На неё даже взглянуть больно.  
Дин беспомощно оглядывается на Тессу, ожидая, что вот сейчас она подойдёт, мягко заберёт младенца у него из рук и направит в вечность.  
Тесса только смотрит на него, не двигаясь.  
Дин делает пять шагов и ещё половину, почти вплотную подходя к режущей глаза белизне.  
Он надеется на чудо. Может быть, сейчас этот мелкий взлетит в воздух и направится дальше своим ходом. Может быть, чьи-то руки заберут его к себе.  
Дин ждёт.  
Только ничего не происходит.  
Дин делает глубокий вдох. Последний раз вглядывается в лучистые, светлые глаза ребёнка и вытягивает руки вперёд, стараясь не смотреть на пункт назначения. Шаг, последний шаг – и его руки окунаются в мягкое, нежное тепло. Как лучи солнечного света и прикосновение самых любимых рук в мире одновременно.  
Пара секунд – всего лишь две растянувшиеся на маленькую вечность секунды – и воронка беззвучно захлопывается.  
Дин медленно опускает всё ещё вытянутые под прямым углом руки. Потеря обволакивающего ощущения невыносимой нежности равносильна потере кислорода… хотя чего уж там врать, у Дина давно нет необходимости дышать. Равна сильнейшей боли, что может причинить Аластар. Именно так.  
Тёплая рука неслышно ложится на плечо.  
\- Дин? – её глаза смотрят участливо и понимающе. Раздражающе понимающе. – Всё в порядке?  
Он хочет сказать:  
\- Нет, не в порядке.  
Он хочет сказать:  
\- Да ни хрена не в порядке.  
Он хочет проорать:  
\- Да ни хуя уже не будет в порядке.  
Четыре минуты и тридцать две секунды назад Дин одним прикосновением забрал жизнь у младенца. Неделю назад он проводил до воронки Бобби, не смея поднять на него взгляд. Бобби улыбался. Его воронка была белой. Две недели назад он в последний раз – в последний раз до сегодняшнего дня, но отнюдь не в последний вообще – забрал душу парня, погибшего от рук демона. Просто прикоснулся, просто ничего не мог сделать. Ничего. Только немного облегчить страдания. Год назад он впервые забрал душу человека, которого когда-то сам спас от смерти от зубов вендиго. Пять лет назад он стал временно исполняющим обязанности пропавшей в неизвестном направлении – отправившейся отдохнуть, по мнению Дина – Смерти. Пять лет и ещё пару часов назад он умер.  
Дин поворачивается к Тессе, криво усмехаясь, нацепляя на лицо привычный оскал.  
Он говорит:  
\- Я в порядке.

Тесса согласно кивает. Она отходит на несколько шагов, сливаясь с тенями, и просто ждёт.  
Дин склоняется над колыбелькой, рассматривая остатки только что разрушившейся счастливой жизни. В голове мелькает шальная мысль: если бы эту картинку увидел кто-нибудь из достаточно опытных охотников, ему самому не поздоровилось бы… Сверхъестественная тварь, забравшая душу младенца и, может быть, собирающаяся съесть его тушку. О таких монстрах не было ничего написано в дневнике Джона Винчестера.  
Дин глубоко вдыхает, приходя в себя.  
Может быть, этот малыш действительно станет ангелом. Ангелом с большими светлыми крыльями, высокопарными речами и высокими моральными принципами.  
Может быть, он родится заново.  
Дин бросает последний взгляд на маленькую комнатку. Поправляет запутавшиеся пёрышки ловца снов. Поднимает с пола сбитую потоком воздуха от воронки книжку. Аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь.  
\- Что дальше?  
Тесса улыбается уголками губ.  
Порой Дину кажется, что в её взгляде иногда мелькает что-то, похожее на уважение.  
Он знает, что это неправда.  
Жнецы не чувствуют.  
Его не за что уважать.  
\- Прогуляемся?  
Дин пожимает плечами. Почему бы и нет?

Весна.  
Апрель – время начала новой жизни. В южных штатах температура давно перевалила за десятиградусную отметку, там уже почти что жарко. На севере всё ещё только просыпается, но просыпается стремительно и неудержимо, как неудержим бьющий поток весеннего половодья.  
На детской площадке в старом парке жизнь не просто кипит, она пронизывает каждый миллиметр пространства.  
Дин улыбается, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку лавочки.  
В десяти шагах от него стайка детей, первоклашек, наверное, смеётся так заразительно, что не ответить хотя бы улыбкой просто невозможно. Чуть дальше – такие же счастливые лица, а ещё к его ногам, весело тявкая, подбегает пёс – кажется, золотистый ретривер, хотя откуда Дину знать наверняка – и внимательно обнюхивает подошву сапог. Дин протягивает руку, и пёс облизывает её горячим шершавым языком. Он оглядывается по сторонам, но до странного поведения собаки никому нет дела.  
Животные видят, чувствуют, прикасаются.  
Люди – не могут.

Здесь всё ненастоящее, в этом мире-между-мирами, или как назвать такой карман пространства.  
Солнце светит, идут дожди, весна сменяет зиму, птицы щебечут и гудят машины, но…  
Если снять с безымянного пальца старинное массивное кольцо, всё изменится.  
Солнце будет светить ярче, совсем чуть-чуть, но по-настоящему. Ветер будет лохматить волосы и приносить запахи бензина и океана. Весна будет пахнуть одуряюще, так, что захочется вдыхать воздух полной грудью и пьянеть только от запаха. Птицы будут кричать не то чтобы громче, но чётче и ближе.  
Как если бы убрали мутное стекло между Дином и остальным миром. Как если бы исчезла ватная прослойка.  
Стекло убирают каждый день. На двадцать минут и двадцать две секунды бонусом.  
Это всё равно больно каждый раз.

\- Сколько?  
Дин говорит тихо, зная, что его всё равно услышат.  
Тесса сидит на соседней скамейке, откинувшись назад и подставив лицо призрачному солнцу.  
Невольно вспоминается, как когда-то так же близко и далеко одновременно сидел Кастиэль. Так же играли дети в нескольких шагах, так же хреново было на душе. Только листья тогда укрывали землю золотым ковром, а не зеленели на ветвях деревьев.  
Давно это было. Давно.  
\- Сколько чего? – она лениво щурится на солнце, откидывая волосы. В её голосе – полное спокойствие, только не ледяное, просто уверенное, и капелька лени. Или это тоже только кажется?  
\- Сколько ты так живёшь? – Дин повторяет вопрос, глядя на виляющего хвостом у ног хозяина золотистого ретривера.  
\- Я не живу, Дин, - в её голосе – ни капли грусти. Ещё одно подтверждение: долго, очень долго. Может быть, даже слишком долго. – И ты тоже. Пора бы привыкнуть.  
Дин прикидывает, сколько времени осталось у них до следующей… работы.  
\- Ты долго привыкала?  
Она молчит почти две минуты, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Я не знаю, Дин, - Тесса беззаботно пожимает плечами. – Наверное, долго. Я не помню… я не помню, как соотносятся временные понятия, уж прости.  
Дин кивает. Скорее собственным мыслям, чем её словам. Наверное, это правильно. Наверное, когда-нибудь он тоже забудет, что пять лет – это бесконечно долго.  
Солнце заходит за неведомо откуда набежавшую тучу, и это чувствуется даже здесь, в призрачном кармане пространства.  
Тесса перестаёт легко улыбаться.  
\- Но это было больно, я помню.  
Проходит буквально несколько секунд, как мир вокруг снова купается в настоящих солнечных лучах, а с лица Тессы исчезает грустинка.  
\- Дин, наше время вышло.  
Дин потягивается, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Я уж всё думал, когда.  
Мгновение – и только золотистый ретривер недоуменно обнюхивает место, где только что сидели двое странных, ничем не пахнущих людей.

Он говорит  
\- Этого не может быть.  
Она говорит:  
\- Господи, пожалуйста.  
Она говорит:  
\- Умоляю вас.  
Он говорит:  
\- Нет, нет, только не сейчас, пожалуйста.  
Он говорит:  
-Здесь что, совсем охренели?  
Она шепчет:  
-Я ведь ещё увижу маму?  
Он говорит:  
\- Слава Богу.  
Она говорит:  
\- Наконец-то.  
Она говорит:  
\- Сукин сын.  
Он спрашивает:  
\- Почему?

Они все что-то говорят. Громко кричат или едва слышно шепчут, плачут или молятся, умоляют или проклинают. Никто не молчит.  
Иногда кто-то успевает спросить «почему?» до того, как истекают положенные три минуты.  
Раньше Дин боялся этого вопроса, как огня. Не знал, что ответить, мялся и отводил взгляд. Теперь он придумывает новые варианты ответов, развлекаясь. Тесса смотрит неодобрительно, но иногда улыбается, глазами и уголками губ, если ответ Дина стирает непролитые слёзы с лица десятилетней девчушки.  
Лица мелькают так же быстро, как воронки – белые, грязно-серые, молочные, угольно-чёрные, ослепительные и тусклые. Дин не успевает запоминать каждого. Он боится. Боится того, что превращается в одного из тех Жнецов в выглаженном костюме, что стояли когда-то ровными рядами по всему Чикаго.

Дин снимает мотельный номер посреди нигде на юге Арканзаса. Просто так – потому что хочется. Берёт в прокате диски и смотрит второго «Терминатора» почти неделю, поедая попкорн и запивая пивом. Флиртует с симпатичной официанткой в закусочной на трассе 61. Двадцать минут – слишком мало даже для него, но всё-таки. Он читает интернет-таблоиды и смотрит последние новости.  
Дин тихо бесится.  
Он не спрашивает, почему так случилось. Почему именно он надел то кольцо Смерти. Догадывается: потому что напялил эту идиотскую цацку ещё при жизни. Кольцо Всевластия, мать вашу за ногу. И Винчестер, как всегда, крайний. Он не спрашивает – уже не спрашивает – что со всем этим делать и как этого избежать. Он даже Каса не дёргает уже по этому поводу.  
Он уже не пытается окликнуть Сэма в свои двадцать минут. Понимает, что тот не узнает. Увидит какого-то придурка в потёртой кожанке. Это – аксиома.  
Вопрос «за что?» задавать всё равно бесполезно.  
Дин просто пытается извлечь из ситуации хоть что-нибудь. Продержаться чуть дольше. Не забыть, что он – Дин Винчестер, сын Джона Винчестера, старший брат Сэмми Винчестера, охотник из Лоуренса, что в штате Канзас. А не жнец Дин, властный отбирать жизни одним прикосновением и бессильный сделать хоть что-то по своей воле.

Он разговаривает с Тессой. Обо всём. О новом боевике и о новом президенте США. О новых тенденциях в моде и о придурковатости древних греков. О перевороте в Аду и о расстановке ангельских сил. Она не всегда отвечает, но никогда не перебивает. Слушает. Иногда вставляет свои комментарии. Дин не представляет, как можно быть так – рядом, но далеко. Близко, но ровно столько, сколько нужно.  
Однажды он замечает, что от неё исходит равномерное тепло. Живое тепло. Здесь, в этом пространстве, она – единственная.  
Дин привыкает. Не ловит кайф ещё, нет, конечно. Но привыкает.  
Иногда ему кажется, что в улыбке Тессы проскальзывают капли удовлетворённости. Но это, конечно, всего лишь кажется.

Дин думает:  
\- Не может быть.  
Дин думает:  
\- Только не это.  
Дин думает:  
\- Господи, пожалуйста!

Дин успевает только прикоснуться. Как можно быстрее, чтобы когти твари распарывали снова и снова не живого человека, а только тёплое ещё тело.  
\- Здравствуй, Тесса, - знакомый голос, насмешливый и чуть хриплый. В нём ни капельки страха, сомнений или отчаяния.  
На секунду в сознании Дина мелькает мысль: а сколько ещё человек способны поприветствовать смерть, как свою старую знакомую?  
Почему-то кажется, что немного.  
\- Привет, Сэмми.  
Он очень надеется, что его голос не дрогнул.  
Сэм оборачивается медленно и немного неловко, не свыкшись ещё с обманами восприятия по эту сторону.  
\- Дин.  
Чёрт, Дин никогда ещё не видел человека, который был бы настолько рад умереть.  
\- Дин.  
Дин хочет сказать:  
\- Три минуты.  
Дин хочет сказать:  
\- Может, ещё встретимся.  
Он делает шаг вперёд, обнимая, чувствуя крепкое ответное объятие и тепло – чёрт, почти жар – и говорит только «Сэмми». Опять и опять – Сэмми.  
Три минуты. Чёртовы три минуты – и не секундой больше.  
Дин молится. Впервые за столько лет молится. Чтобы воронка, которая вот-вот появится в трёх шагах от них, была белого цвета. Это ведь не так много, правда?  
Может быть, его часы остановились. Может быть, время в кои-то веки прислушалось к мольбам простых смертных и замерло.  
Воронка не появляется.  
Сэм не догадывается, почему Дин смотрит так чуть в сторону – со страхом, отчаянием, надеждой, и, чёрт, что вообще происходит?!  
А потом Тесса смеётся. Безоблачно, легко и искренне. Громко.  
Так, как никогда раньше.  
И Дин всё-таки озвучивает (Да! Господи, он всё же дотерпел до этого момента!) одну из давно не дающих покоя мыслей:  
\- Какого чёрта?!  
\- Винчестеры, - в её голосе – ни капли насмешки. Снисходительность – да, чуть недоумения – да, превосходство – нет. – Вы – действительно исключение. Никогда не встречала людей, от которых отказались бы и Рай, и Ад, - она деланно сокрушённо качает головой.  
\- Звучит… - Сэм запинается на секунду, подбирая верное слово, - многообещающе.  
\- О, не обольщайся. Дин тебе всё объяснит. Да, Дин?  
Дин кивает зачарованно. Неважно, что сейчас происходит. Главное, что сердце снова выскакивает из груди. Потому что может быть, может быть…  
Тесса снимает с шеи массивный кулон на простом кожаном шнурке – идеальную пару кольцу на пальце Дина. Секунду смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением лица, а потом делает шаг и передаёт его Сэму.  
\- Ваша очередь, Винчестеры.  
\- Чувак, что за… - Сэм поворачивается к брату в поисках объяснений, но тот только взглядом показывает – чуть позже, Сэмми.  
\- А ты?  
\- Помнишь, ты спрашивал про отпуск? – она подмигивает всё ещё ошарашенному Дину. – Так вот, я его вполне заслужила. Ещё увидимся.  
Тесса становится на цыпочки, дотягиваясь до лица Дина. Щёку опаляет горячим дыханием, а поцелуй выходит совсем невесомым, с привкусом свежего ветра и чего-то давно забытого.  
\- Не скучай тут без меня!  
Шаг, ещё один, и тонкая женская фигурка будто бы растворяется в лучах солнечного света.  
Дин поворачивается к Сэму, рассматривающему нежданный подарок.  
Он улыбается, делает шаг и сам надевает кулон, расправляя закрутившийся шнурок на шее брата.  
Впереди у них – почти вечность на двоих, почти всевластие, почти работа. Почти жизнь.  
Может быть, когда-нибудь этого «почти» станет достаточно. Может быть, нет.  
Сейчас, когда кожа на лице всё ещё горит от жаркого прикосновения, а тело чувствует рядом родное ровное тепло, всё кажется настоящим, нужным и правильным.  
Дин хочет сказать:  
\- Прорвёмся, Сэмми.  
Дин хочет сказать:  
\- А как ты думаешь, Сэмми, что дальше?  
Дин говорит:  
\- Неплохой хэппи-энд, да, Сэмми?

  
[   
](http://savepic.net/745228.jpg)   



End file.
